


Puro Azul

by Obsscure



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: xmengeneracion1, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Gift, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que alguien la encuentre bonita bajo la máscara no es algo que Raven espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puro Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kikinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Primer Intercambio de Fanworks_ por el primer aniversario del estreno, para la Comunidad [xmengeneracion1](http://xmengeneracion1.livejournal.com). Basada en el prompt: _Raven sintiéndose mal tras lo que le dijo Hank y en vez de ir a ver a Erik va a la cocina. Se encuentra ahí a Sean y le cuenta lo que ocurrió. Para él Raven es hermosa y sexy, Raven le dice que se refiere a ella azul no rubia_.
> 
> Versión alternativa de la escena.

  


> _La irregularidad y lo inesperado son elementos esenciales de la belleza._  
>  Charles Baudelaire.

  


La cocina de la casa es como el corazón de una persona. Irradia calor, palpita al ritmo del ruido de la vajilla, se estremece en el atraco a la nevera, comparte el afecto y es testigo de discusiones y risas. Raven se sienta en el extremo de la mesa desde el que se aprecia la ventana rectangular iluminada por la farola exterior. Se resguarda en la penumbra y aspira el olor residual de la cena, repasa los dedos sobre la madera arrastrando las migajas de pan que los chicos no se molestaron en sacudir.

Se recuerda allí hace años. De pie en las baldosas entre la mesa y la encimera recibió la primera sonrisa sincera de un desconocido, un niño apenas más alto que ella y de buenos modales. Raven encontró un hogar ese día y Charles se dedicó de buena gana a cumplir su papel de hermano mayor. Había sido feliz, su mutación era un lienzo sobre el que pintar rubios y cobrizos, rizos y escotes, piel soleada y lunares. Las combinaciones de rasgos y formas eran infinitas por definición.

Charles aseguró que podía ser todo lo que ella quisiera. Lo que no dijo es que de ninguna manera podía ser ella misma. 

Raven recoge la manga de la bata y observa en el brazo la zona donde debería estar la marca del suero experimental de Hank. Se pregunta si él se atrevió, si tuvo éxito, si al día siguiente aparecerá en el desayuno con la sonrisa satisfecha y le dedicará un gesto de lástima. No sabe si sentirse triste, decepcionada o ambas cosas porque Hank aborrece tanto su propia mutación que es incapaz de descubrir en ella un atisbo de belleza. 

La culpa es de Erik por abrirle los ojos. La normalidad, el aspecto convencional a la que aspiraba no es más que la máscara que se pone todos los días y ella está harta de los disfraces. 

—¿Aún estás despierta?

Raven no lo escucha entrar. Sean camina desganado hasta la nevera y se sirve un vaso de leche, lleva el pantalón del pijama un poco bajo y aplasta el ruedo en cada paso de sus pantuflas; se sienta en la mesa cerca de ella y da un largo trago que le dibuja unos bigotes blancos sobre el labio. Raven se ríe casi sin querer olvidándose de todo por un momento, formula una disculpa rápida antes de reírse de nuevo.

—Me parece estupendo que te rías de mí. Es una de mis armas de seducción. —Sean bate las pestañas y hace un mohín, luego se limpia los restos de leche con la lengua.

—¿Y te funciona con las chicas? —Pregunta apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano, los dedos tamborileando sobre la mejilla.

—Una risa más y estarás tan colada por mí que Hank se pondrá como bestia parda por los celos, estropeará mi uniforme y moriré de una caída. Te lo digo por si me ocurre algo y parece accidental.

Sean entrecierra los ojos y tira la cabeza hacia atrás del respaldo, estira los músculos y aparenta ser demasiado largo, demasiado joven con los párpados iluminados bajo la luz mortecina.

—No creo que le importe.

Sean abre un ojo y la inspecciona, luego se incorpora y la mira con ambos ojos incrédulos clavados en ella, barriendo su cara en busca de indicios de que es una mentira.

—Sí, claro. —dice sarcástico.

Raven tiene dos versiones de la historia, las dos igual de ciertas, tal vez no en forma pero sí en fondo. Escoge la versión corta.

—Hank piensa que soy fea.

La frase exacta fue: _Aunque los mutantes sean aceptados tu forma azul natural nunca será considerada bella, te ves hermosa ahora_. Una bofetada con guante blanco.

—Hank es idiota.

La reacción de Sean no es la que espera. No es lo que dice sino la forma en que tensa los hombros y frunce el ceño, la nariz se expande mientras su boca se tuerce. Sean suele ser feliz y relajado, el tipo de chico inquieto y bromista que rompe la presión del ambiente cuando las cosas entre los demás se van un poco de las manos. La única vez que lo ha visto así fue cuando a Erik se le ocurrió tirarlo de la antena, pero aquella expresión era una mezcla de enfado y pánico.

Raven le cuenta la versión extendida: el suero, su decisión de no aplicárselo, la negación de Hank. No dice que se sintió herida, no quiere jugar al papel de víctima ahora que está dispuesta a aceptarse.

—Es doblemente idiota entonces. Se preocupa por algo tan insignificante que no ve la suerte que tiene. —Sean pone los ojos en blanco y se inclina tamborileando los dedos sobre la madera y roza la piel del brazo de Raven.

—Para él es agobiante, Alex se mete mucho con él. No es ninguna suerte vivir acomplejado.

—Alex molesta a todo el mundo, es la inseguridad que lo hace ser así. Además si Hank logra cambiar la parte que lo acompleja ya no será Hank, ¿de qué le servirán dos pies comunes y corrientes? —Raven va a interrumpir pero Sean sigue hablando—. Y no es a eso a lo que me refiero.

La larga mirada que Sean le da le pone nerviosa. Sean siempre la mira y sonríe, le reta y aplaude cuando cumple con alguna de sus peticiones (Su versión de Erik bailando twist es una de sus transformaciones exitosas). No sabría decir si es que hay algo distinto esta vez o está desvariando porque los ojos azules le resultan bonitos.

—Si yo fuera Hank me sentiría muy afortunado que una chica como tú se fijara en mí. 

Raven se sonrojaría si fuera ingenua y no reconociera que el chico está esforzándose por levantarle el ánimo. Sean se recuesta sobre la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo, suspira y se restriega los ojos. Raven agradece la escasa iluminación para observar los mechones anaranjados que enmarcan su cara y las pecas que advierte salpicadas en la frente y la nariz, encima del labio superior y la barbilla. Supone que continúan en el cuello y las clavículas y llegan hasta sus manos de dedos largos. 

—Eres muy dulce —Raven sacude la cabeza alejando las ideas raras que revolotean en su cabeza—, pero no creo gustarle a nadie sin este traje rubio.

—¿Qué? no, no. Rubias hay cien millones, es aburrido cien millones de lo mismo. Me refiero a ti _de verdad_. La sexy y atractiva chica azul de pelo rojo.

—¿Atractiva? ¿En azul? —resopla escéptica.

—Y sexy, no lo olvides. Los pelirrojos inventamos el término.

Sean le regala una sonrisa sugestiva e infantil. Sean que es alto y singular, risueño y bullicioso. No es la primera vez que se da cuenta de que le gusta pero sí es la primera vez que siente que el estómago es suplantado por un fardo relleno de mariposas y que si abre la boca en ese momento, el aleteo le subirá hasta la garganta.

Sean estira la mano, le toca el pelo, el contorno de la oreja. Es un contacto breve. Raven se encuentra deseando tocarle de vuelta y las extremidades no le responden del esfuerzo que hace por contenerse, porque esa sensación tan repentina es un disparate. Y debe estar loca porque tampoco se marcha ni deja de observarlo.

—¿No estás cansada? —Sean susurra después, más cerca, más grave—. Te esfuerzas demasiado para verte así todo el tiempo. No puedo entenderlo, es como si yo gritara las veinticuatro horas del día... como si Banshee anulara a Sean. Es divertido un rato, el resto del tiempo me gusta ser algo más que mutante.

Erik le señaló que invertía la mitad de su energía en su apariencia y se perdía las cosas importantes.

—Estoy agotada. —admite. _Estoy harta de ser esclava de una ilusión_.

—¿Por qué no eres simplemente “Raven”? No tienes que agradarle a nadie más que a ti, no necesitas más aceptación que la tuya. Si los demás no lo hacen no es tu problema. Aquí estás segura, _conmigo_.

Y Raven deshace las capas una por una y la máscara se desmorona en líneas semejantes a fichas de dominó revelando su verdadera forma.

—¿Así?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

La pregunta colisiona contra la boca de Sean que se cierra sobre la suya, suave e inesperada sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—No hay nada como puro azul. El mar, el cielo. Tú. Perfecta.

—Oh, cállate.

Y la besa de nuevo. Sean presiona sus labios y Raven desconecta la alarma que exige prudencia en su cabeza y se deja llevar. Ladea el rostro en busca del ángulo adecuado, enreda los dedos entre el cabello de Sean y los sentidos se saturan de muchas cosas que no es capaz de definir, ni tampoco quiere perder el tiempo intentándolo porque _estas son las cosas importantes que estaba ignorando_. 

La cocina es un borrón entre sus pestañas y se cierra y expande con su respiración entrecortada. Sean acuna la cabeza de Raven entre sus manos y resulta cómodo que podría quedarse así mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que Sean desliza la mano por su cuello y desnuda su hombro.

Es una porción de piel nada más. Sean no toca mas allá por encima ni por debajo de la tela, pero Raven siente la cara enrojecida al contacto de los dedos que trazan círculos sobre las membranas distribuidas desde la base de su cuello hasta la curvatura del hombro. Quizá es que son muy sensibles o es el descubrimiento de que alguien pueda sentirse atraído por ella de esa forma, pero el fardo de mariposas en su estómago se convierte en algo feroz que hace que las rodillas flaqueen y tiene que obligarse a detenerse.

—Bueno, creo que has dejado claro el punto.

—Creo que aún no estás convencida —Sean murmura todavía pegado a su mejilla—; tengo métodos infalibles para demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas.

Raven se aleja un poco, lo suficiente para enfocar su cara sin que los ejes de sus ojos se desvíen. Le gusta descubrir que la mirada diáfana y los labios sonrosados y entreabiertos son a causa suya. Acaricia las pecas cerca de la comisura y luego las que encuentra en la línea de la mandíbula. Sean jadea y Raven siente que en realidad no son tan diferentes.

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

—Sugerencias, planes, mapas detallados. Digamos que lo mío es una declaración de intenciones.

El calor se expande en su piel azul, sintiéndose completamente hermosa.

~▣~


End file.
